Loves True Form - A Unlikely Love Story
by DemonisDracula
Summary: This is a FanFiction of Illidan and Maiev, how I picture them as both a couple, and characters. Illidan/Maiev This is also the first fanfiction I have done, I enjoyed the two characters and sat down with pictures and thoughts in my head, so I want to try express these well into the story, any advice would greatly be appreciated.
1. Chapter 1

Throughout the halls of the Black Temple, battles were raised, sounds of metal colliding to the storms of war, as heroes ascend the hallowed halls, the silence of the entire Temple, only making echoes to the sound of footsteps, Plate, Leather, Mail, Cloth they all sounded four times louder in those halls as they continue to weave through mobs of demons.

Elsewhere in that Temple, two troubled souls merely remain caged to their own demons, both with a connection drawn beyond that of sight, but of body and soul, one sits atop the vile temple, clinging to relics of the past, a skull his only form of companion, not by choice, but by necessity, what is it that made this skull so luring to him, its power? Its history? Or a reminder of the mistakes he has made, what could he have done different was on his mind.

The other remains a prisoner, or is she? The door lay open, the cage not locked, so why was she sitting on a prisoner's bed that she claimed to be hers, why now does she sit there pondering the thought, "Why am I remaining here?" her conviction to see a mission through harder to process than before, her Blue Eyes glowing in confusion dancing around the room looking for answers but she closed her eyes, flash-backs of situations in jail but not one side, both.

As the Warden looked to the prisoner behind bars, a blind elf, sit defeated in a cell as she smirked almost mighty and tall, sure of her position. "I see you are still withering in your actions Illidan." She proclaimed with an almost satisfied glee to her features.

"Ah Maiev, I see you have come to torture me on my actions yet again, if I did not know better, I would say you enjoy seeing me like this." A small playful smirk adjourns his lip, head held to the floor to cover it from sight of the Warden.

"Illidan, nothing more, than seeing you wither on thoughts of the past, and mistakes you made, makes me happier to see you in pain." A deep chuckle as she placed her chakram by the door against the wall, sitting in front of the cage out of reach, as she crossed her legs over one another to sit staring at him, "What is it, that gets you so destroyed I wonder, your foolish mistakes on taking power, your actions of pain caused to many that were around you? I wonder." she questioned to him, "If all you re going to do is torment me each time you come to visit Maiev, you will not get as much as a flea of satisfaction from me." Hissing almost, the night elf clearly less convincing with his words, even under his hard exterior, those exact thoughts lingered and attached to him like a sore thumb.

Is that so? the Warden removing the large cape, shoulder pads and helmet, sliding them back as well, giving little opportunity for lethal weapons to use on him, or her for that case, she slides a little closer to the cell, leaning forwards, resting her arms on her legs like some innocent playful child. "Come now Illidan, I know you better, I can see it all over your face, you are angered." A smirk almost, but something more in her eyes, perhaps she is trying to understand him.

"W-What is it that you want from me Maiev, do you want me to admit that what I did was wrong? That all I did was beg for power, you won't get that from me, I did what I did to protect my people, you have not seen what I have seen, the swarms of the Burning Legion, pouring fourth like moths to a flame." The Elf's fists clench in chains as his head was still held low, "The constant reminder of those that died, for those that lived, would I do it again? Yes I would, if it meant saving my people." The Warden's head tilting slightly, "Odd, and here you said I would not get a flea of satisfaction from you yet here you are, telling me the truth, actions you committed still haunt you I see." She chuckles mockingly to his words.

"Fuck you Maiev." Almost snapping as he calmed down a little.

"Such foul a mouth, you Illidan are a fool, you seized power, you turned into the thing you sworn to destroy, all for what? The delusions that you think you can fight this as some misguided child playing hero?" her head close to the cage.

The Blind Elf snapped pushing forwards and looking up, his fel burnt eyes showing through the blindfold a green flame bright and his voice bellowing in a remorseful hate. "What do you know? What would you have done in my position Maiev! Scours of Demons rushing you and your people, an endless cycle of death and destruction await should they get past that one line of defence, I put my life on the line to allow others to live theirs, I thwarted one invasion prolonging the invasion to come, yet what do I get in return, a prison cell as my home, and a jailor that persists on lecturing me for her amusement, when you are faced with the decision of impending doom, or stopping an invasion for your own sanity, then come and lecture me how my actions were wrong." A sadness dancing across his face, as he receeds his position falling back on his knees to lean like some crucified individual. "I regret nothing of my actions to this point, it was a hard decision to make, but I made it, and I live with it to this day."

Maiev shocked, as Illidan leapt at her, her hand reaching for her chakram out of instinct, but as he stopped to stare at her, she saw the sadness on his face, it hit her like a truck, she calmed and listened to him, his anger, his sadness, she merely stared before he returned to his defeated position, her voice calm, collected, with some heavy effort to make it so, "You may be right, I have not seen what you have seen, but I would not have sacrificed the lives of others, to accomplish that." As she stood and put her armour back on, leaving the room.

Illidan smirked, as the torches from the hall light up the room, as the light slowly dims his tattoo's light up in a fel green, looking to the door as the darkness returns to the room, his tattoo's and eyes standing out in a brightness before dimming slowly, with nothing more than a few words escaping his lips. "Then you, would have not been prepared."


	2. Chapter 2

The next day Maiev visited Illidan's cell, walking through the hallowed halls of the Wardens outpost, head strung high, armour causing echoes through with each step she took, as she reached his cell, the Warden stood with a slight distant look to the massive doors, remembering Illidan's words like she had them on repeat in her mind, "When you are faced with the decision of impending doom, or stopping an invasion for your own sanity, then come and lecture me on how my actions were wrong."

These words replayed like a question in her mind more than a challenge, she entered the room closing the large doors behind her, same as before, removing her shoulder plates, cloak and weapon from her possession leaving them beside the door as she strode to the cell, "Wake up Illidan." She snapped with a commanding presence.

Illidan waking from a rather less impressive night's sleep to say the least, "Maiev, come to gawk and throw more witty remarks to a captive blind prisoner have you?" a small playful smirk donned his features.

Maiev sat again beside the cell, her hands clasped to one another in her lap as she looked to the chained Demon Hunter like a misunderstood individual, she did not know what to believe about the man that is chained in defeat, "What would you like to have done differently Illidan?" she said, not so much a witty remark, more a genuine question.

Illidan grimaced slightly to those words, his head lifted as he glanced to the Warden sat in front of this man's cell, "W-Where did that come from all the sudden? Are you trying to understand me Maiev? Or are you curious to what I believe I should have done different to the situation that happened in Ravencrest?"

Maiev hearing the location, brought back a memory she wanted to leave forgotten, as she spoke in a quiet tone, Illidan not quite able to hear nothing more than a mumble from her voice, as he spoke to her instead, "Speak up Maiev, I cannot hear mumbles, Speak!" as she grits her teeth, almost annoyed to the point of standing in a frustration, "I wish to understand your decision okay, is that what you wanted to hear?"

Illidan struck by those words, a glance of relieve perhaps, or one of understanding, either way the Demon Hunters expression was shocked and moved by those words, a slight frown and calm relaxation eased throughout his body, "I understand, but the answer you wish to hear, won t come from my mouth, it would be a lie, I did what I had to do to save Suramar and Ravencrest from destruction, if I was faced with the opportunity to change that, I would not change a thing."

Maiev expecting the answer as much, not moved or surprised by it, though a change did take place in her, as she stood up and moved to open the cell door, kneeling in front of the Demon Hunter looking over him with a curious impression, her hand waving in front of his face, "How can you see?" she asked quite curious.

Illidan surprised by the cell door being opened, perhaps his chance to escape he thought, but he decided to play it out, "How can I see? I can see the world in a different form of perspective than you might imagine, I see a magical like presence radiating from the world around me, I may not see solid people, but I can see the magic and presence radiating from them, much like an outline of sorts, and yes I can see you waving your hand in front of my eyes." He chuckles slightly.

She smiles as she lowers her hand, "I could not imagine that the world looks much better with that sight, but it must look a bit better with it." Tilting her head as she looks upon him trying to see if any form of change or movement in his eyes were taking place, though she could only see a bright green flame.

He nodded his head in agreement a little as he sighed lightly, "The world looks different than before I will say that much, though better? That is a matter of perspective I guess." He lowered his guard it seems, relaxing a little, for once a conversation between the two that seemed oddly comforting and normal to him, not entirely what he expected.

Maiev giving in to her heart, thumping away in her chest, racing around and beating fast, she lowered her face to the Demon Hunter with a slow steady movement, Illidan seeing this movement froze slightly as he spoke, "M-Maiev what are yo..." before he could finish his sentence the Warden seized her opportunity to steal a kiss from the Man she was charged with keeping locked away, she broke a kiss that seemed to be the most heavenly blessed kissed she has experienced, she looked to the Demon Hunters shocked face with a slight playful smile.

She spoke after a moment saying, "I gave in to a moment of weakness, I wished to see what I felt after I gave in to seizing a kiss from you, I admit, Elune could not have prepared me for a more blissful experience, but you are still my Charge Illidan, this changes nothing, even if my feelings for you are slowly changing."

She stood up leaving the confinement of his cell, locking the door once again as Illidan knelt with a shocked and surprised expression, his hands bound and trying to fathom what happened, she looked over, catching the Demon Hunter bite and lick his lower lip, she stood to take her armour and weapon, ushering one final sentence, "Do not get to use to it, after all, I got to give you some things to look forward to, when I visit to 'Torment' you." Chuckling as she left his cell.

Illidan lowering his head one final time, this time with a devilish smile on his features, "Is that so, well Warden, do not keep me waiting."


	3. Chapter 3

Maiev awoke in her cell back in the Black Temple, but to behold an oddly familiar sight, Illidan stood in her cell, the door open in a familiar fashion to how she use to visit him, he knelt down, his wings folding behind his back as he looked to her with a calming look. "Now does this not feel like deja vu, I remember I was the one locked up, and you knelt before me like this." He rubs his chin all smug.

Maiev trying to keep her bravado as she spoke with a calm collected tone,"I remember it as such as well." Preventing herself as much as she could from leaping from the bed side to try distract him as much as she could.

Illidan smirked playfully edging closer and closer to the Warden, Maiev unsure of his motivations, though not moving as he stopped inches away from her face, "You should know me by now Maiev, I do what I do, to protect my people, try not to look so distorted."

She hissed a little and crossed her arms, "Do not play so smug with me Illidan, you made that statement perfectly clear that night." Turning her head away from him with a sigh.

Illidan amused by the response chuckling to it, as his hand reached to cup the underside of her chin, turning her to meet his gaze, to only find a kiss being planted on her lips, his head tilting to the right slight to avoid poking her head with his horns, though the surprise of it, catching her off guard as her arms wrapped around his neck embracing him, legs weak, wobbling slightly on the edge of the bed.

Maiev broke the kiss after two long, brushing her hand along his cheek, "I hate it when you do that." She said with a whisper, causing the Demon Hunter to chuckle, only to meet back with a remark, "It is just like that moment when you visited me a few months later." Both closed their eyes, seemingly enjoying the company.

Met by a cold breeze on Illidan s back as once more the cold embrace of his cell all too familiar to him, the large door to his cell opening with an all too familiar sight, Maiev strides in with her arms crossed, without her weapon this time as she waited for the large doors to close behind her, she peered over her shoulder to cast her armour off.

Illidan could not help but peer to the Warden, a smirk on his lip, "Undressing for me I see, did not think I would be getting a show tonight, how I wish I could be in a more comfortable position." Chuckling deviously as he kept watch.

Maiev looking over her shoulder a less than amused look on her face, "Shut up, I am merely taking my shoulder plates, and cloak off, nothing to get your eyes in such a ruffle for." Chuckles, "Oh wait, you don t have any."

Illidan sighed as he tilts his head away, "That was low even for you."

Removing her boots she walks rather teasingly to his cell, opening the door as she sits in front of him, she places her hand on the underside of his chin turning his head, as she places a kiss on his lips as he seems to be more use to it than before, less frozen as he smiles, "I will never get use to you doing that." He proclaimed.

She released his hands from the chains, not letting them fall quickly, guiding them slowly to the floor as she let the second one fall to the floor, Illidan pounced her, pushing her against the cell bars, as he smiled wrapping one arm around her back, "You finally decided to let my arms go? Why? Are you so certain that I won't run or try to escape?" tilting his head slightly.

Maiev smiled lifting one leg to his side brushing against his leg with a playful tease, "I believe you won't run yes, not only do you have Wardens between here and the exit points, you have me here to keep you company." With a playful chuckle, her hand wrapping around his neck.

Illidan smirks, one hand holding onto the bar, the other just on her back, "You do indeed seem to know me quite well, Warden." Smirks as he pushed closer pressing himself against her to whisper in her ear, looking to the main door to the room, "But I commend you more to your bravery, the door is right there you know, and it opens from the other side, it won t stop people from entering your know." He smirks devilishly kissing her neck.

Maiev blinks in realisation, "You son of a... why did you not mention that to me before." Trying to break past the Demon Hunter teasing her, though he seems to be resisting quite well, "Oh I don t know, perhaps the thrill of being caught, with you against the cell, might become an interesting topic for your Wardens to talk about, think of it now." His hand moving from the bar to grab her butt with a playful squeeze causing the Warden to blush a colour even Illidan did not expect, "The famous Maiev Shadowsong, pinned against a worthless worms cage as he ravages her body, oh the irony."

Maiev gasped and jumped at his groping, "Y-You... shut up." As Illidan chuckles, "Oh what is that, there was not bite to that statement, perhaps you enjoy that thought Maiev?" as Maiev and Illidan heard someone opening the door Illidan leaped back grabbing the chains and twirled them so they were wrapped around his wrists, and holding onto the shackles trying to hide them, Maiev moving to the middle of the cage infront of Illidan raising an arm up as the door opened looking like she was beating Illidan, a Sentinel entered, "Milady, am I interrupting something?"

Maiev looked over her shoulder lowering her hand down to her side, "No what is it?" The slight hint of arousal still tainted her a little, body shaken slightly almost being caught as she tried her best to look more commanding than before, "The Priestess is here to see you." Both Illidan and Maiev's ears twitched slightly as she sighed, "Alright sent her to my office I will be there shortly." The Sentinel tilts her head. "She is there already my lady, she merely awaits you presence." Maiev sighs as she nods, "Alright." Turning back to Illidan, "Give me a minute." As the sentinels nod and leave the room, the door closes behind them for security protocols, as they leave Maiev sighs and leans down to kiss him one final time putting the shackles back on him. "I am sorry, we can discuss this when I get back."

Illidan sighs as he understands, "Alright but don't be too long." Maiev giggled as she closed the cell door, locking it behind her and removing the key, putting her armour back on, as she winks to him and knocks on the door to head to her office as the door opens and closes behind her, met once again with the cold darkness that embraced him once again.


	4. Chapter 4

Maiev strolled down the corridor of the Warden's hold, pondering what could the Priestess want to see her about, 'is it possible she could know about the two of them?' was a question that was on her mind like before, she collected herself before entering her office, as she entered, Tyrande looked to here with a smile "Ishnu-Alah Maiev."

Maiev bowed to the priestess rather half disrespectful more than out of respect, "Elune-Adore Priestess, what brings you all the way to the Wardens Keep M lady?" Tyrande studying her it seems, looking out of Maiev's window peering down the halls of the keep, "What is the status on the Betrayer?"

Hearing him being called a Betrayer stung, as she recalled a time where she would call him that out of misunderstanding, as she replied in a less than proud demeanour, "He is still locked up in his Cell M lady, why do you ask?" curious to see how she answers finally straightening herself up and standing tall.

Tyrande's hands clasped behind her back as she sighs, "I came to see if he was still here, I fear the day he is released, he could bring about the demons invasion, and I might be a bit Paranoid of that." A small smile on her lips.

Maiev instinctively answering back quite quickly, "I doubt even Illidan would bring about this worlds end."

Tyrande flashed with a curious intrigue, "Oh? And what makes you so sure of that Maiev?" as Maiev clenched her fists, hating the fact that she answered that quickly possibly giving herself away, "Well even despite his crazy behaviour I doubt Illidan would bring the demons to the world, after all, he has fought against them to prevent it." Relaxing trying to recollect herself.

Tyrande turned to look at Maiev with a tilt of her head, "You seem so sure of his motivations to protect this world instead of bringing about its destruction, do you forget what those tattoo's and his eyes mean? They are like a branded mark." As she crossed her arms at Maiev.

Maiev looked at the Priestess with a unflinching conviction, "I know what those tattoo s mean, and what those eyes are, but that does not mean that he would or will do what we fear is going to happen, he could surprise us all one day, and be the very thing we need." Shrugs a little.

Tyrande stepped forwards as she sighs, "Do you love him Maiev?" walking round to Maiev slowly.

Maiev recoiled slightly at the statement even though it was true she tried to continue her lie. "No, what would make you say that Priestess?" Tyrande shakes her head. "Because not too long ago you were the one that hated him, and would be the least likely person to defend his actions even in the slightest."

Maiev gritting her teeth a little as she sighs, "That is true, but even so, I just believe there is something more to it, than what we are lead to believe, I doubt even one man would be crazy enough to bring about the demons willingly, least of all Illidan."

Tyrande smiled, even seeing past that lie as she nods, "Perhaps, alright, I will trust in your judgement for now, keep up the good work Maiev." As she pats Maiev s shoulder once, not saying anymore as she went to leave, "Ty... Priestess." Both look to each other, "Thank you." As a little smile dons Maiev's Lips, before Tyrande nods, "Good luck Maiev." Before closing the door and leaves with a chuckle, "You are going to need it." As she left.

Maiev sinking in her seat as she rubs her forehead, pondering on the thoughts that lay in her head. "Does she know? Why would she let me continue as a Warden if she knew, or what if she tells people, what would happen then?." These thoughts overwhelming almost, but even in light of that, she was happy, she had her position as a Warden, and she could be close to the person she loved.


	5. Chapter 5

She walked back through the hallowed halls, walking to the door as she pushed it open, walking inside, as the doors closed behind her she strode to the cell door with a devilish grin, her eyes focused on the Demon Hunter as he looked up, both exchanging a long loving gaze at this point, "Well Maiev, that was shorter than I expected, I thought the Priestess would keep you longer." Pulling her armor plating off as she sets them aside, opening up the cage door to step behind him, still bound unable to turn fully to look at her, though he watched her best he could.

She knelt down behind him as she wrapped her arms around him, her breathe heavy against his neck as she smiles, "Well, I am sorry to disappoint, I could call her back to continue our talk." A gentle teasing kiss planting on his neck, hands brushing his chest softly as she smiles seemingly enjoying her little teasing and feel at his body.

Illidan panting a little, leaning his head forwards, looking down to the rather forward hands that are dancing across his body, "W-Well seeing as your here, I guess you can stay." Smirks a little still trying to be in control.

Maiev smiling as she purposely lowers her hands further, brushing gently along his trousers, causing Illidan to jump in surprise as he turned his head in a haste. "H-Hey, w-what do you think your doing, we can still be caught you know." Although Maiev didn't stop, her fingers brushing more at the Demon Hunters lower stomach with a playful smirk, "Let them see."

Illidan falling for it like a trap, "W-What are you talking about, you could get into trouble, o-or lose your position as a Warden." Causing her to only smile more at his concern, "Thats rather sweet of you Illidan, worrying about me like that, if I didn't know better, I would say you would miss me too much." Illidan hissing under his breathe, "Shut up. I just prefer your company, rather than some under trained rookie, with no backbone."

Maiev smiled on dipping her hands further to brush her finger tips along his manhood, only causing him to jump a little more, "Awwww, thats sweet that you prefer my attention more than others." Relising that it was indeed what he ment with a sigh, "Shit, caught out by peer pressure... I-If someone enters and tries to accuse me of something, I will hit them one time in the future." Smiling as he just gave in, not really being able to do much with his hands tied.

A chuckle as she moved lower, her legs swinging round to both sides as she pressed her body against his back, taking a more gentle hold at his manhood, her hand moving slowly, "You say that like I plan on letting you go, you are mine." Only causing him to laugh a little, "Oh I am now? Such a greedy woman you are, what makes you so certain of tha..." as she sighs a little bit of a hard squeeze as he hiccuped on his own words. Y"ou should remember who has her hands in your trousers, not to mention I said before that my feelings for you are changing." Her hand loosens as she returns to her greedy pleasuring of her prisoner.

Illidan panting more arching forwards though only going so far with the chains, "You are so greedy, yet, that is not something I dislike about you Maiev, very well, I will indulge you M'lady." Illidan relaxing as she explored his body, his breathe only picking up more and more, before she at last pulled his trousers down a little, letting his manhood out, atleast if he made a mess, it would be on something easy to clean, her hand not letting him catch a moment of rest, You know, "if you behave, I might reward you with a more intimate session in the future."

Illidan reaching a close point of his pinnicle, breathe increased to the verge of a rather lustful moan, as she broke a no returning point, the lust in her eyes was undeniable, her hands not wanting to let go, as one clutched at the Demon Hunters stomach, the other picking up its pace as she kissed his neck and pressed more against him, "Elune ... Maiev stop... I am not going to be able... to last much longer." Only causing her to smile as she didn't stop only to whisper in his ear, "I have no intentions of stopping, in fact quite the opposite." Her body relaxing as she lay down slightly curling around him a little, her head close to his manhood, Illidan's expectations hitting a new point of excitement as he watched unable to act, as she indulged both herself and him, taking his length into her mouth, moving at a fast pace, Illidan's back arching in a new found pleasure and desire.

"Gah .. Maiev w-why are you..." though to no avail of a reply as she just kept up with her own desires, with a final move of her head pushing all the way to him, as his climax was blissful and heavenly, the desire to hold this moment quite great for him as he tried to move his hands, only to meet a failed attempt, his moans halted by a bite to his tongue keeping quiet as Maiev took his entire being, she leaned back with a satisfied gulp to him smiling as she crawled round, "That is payback for pushing me against the cell door and peaking my arousal by almost getting caught, perhaps next time, you won't be so cocky." As she pulled his trousers back up, putting his manhood away for him, as all he could do was hang in a state of bliss.

But before too long he looked up with a smirk. "We shall see, if I get that type of reward for every time I almost get caught exploring your body, count me up for the next session Warden." Only causing both of them to laugh. "Behave Illidan." As she kissed him lovingly, lingering before breaking the kiss with a small whisper on breaking the kiss, "I love you." As she stood up and turned to close the cell door locking it behind her. "I love you two." He proclaimed with a smile as he was still panting a little, collecting and placing her armour back on where it belongs, before smiling to him knocking on the door to leave, for once the Demon Hunter lowered his head, a smile, happy it seems as he rested up.


End file.
